Eyeliner & Drumsticks
by EADB138
Summary: Holly and Greg's family are pretty similar, thats what makes them such good friends. But once Rodrick Heffley meets Stefanie Hills, Holly's cousin. Things change and Holly and Greg aren't sure if its positive or negative.


"So Holly. I was thinking, you wanna come over this afternoon?" Greg asked after their English class.

"Sorry, my mum is forcing my sister to come and pick me up. I wish I could." She smiled disapoinedly.

Greg was getting pretty close to Holly, even dough he would often make a fool of himself, he was still the reason why Holly loved her new school. They had so much things in common, Rodrick, his older brother had pulled a prank on him two days ago. Gum in the hair, thanks to Holly's older sister she knew how to get it off. After all, being the middle child was pretty traumatic for both of them.

"Well, how about tomorrow?...wait...Tomorrow is Friday, Rodrick will be with his band, I don't want you to go deaf." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, I take up with my sister's loud tv, loud music, loud voice and everything else. I am not deaf, and you're not deaf so...why not?" Holly laughed.

"Okay then, tomorrow it is." He smiled and waved her goodbye. For a few seconds he could swear he hear a soft melody play as she walked off.

"Hey Greg!" Rowley came running up to him. "I am sorry I wasn't in English, the school petrol needed me." He explained as they both began to walk home.

"Listen...tomorrow Holly is coming over so I can't pla- hang out with you." The Heffley boy looked at his feet wondering what to do.

"Thats okay, my mum wanted to teach me how to skate at the rolling ring." Rowley smiled. Even dough Greg hasn't always been the best's friend to him, Rowley has always been very understanding and supportive. Greg was glad to have him has his best buddy but saying that just sounded too...girlish.

The truth was, Greg didn't know what Holly would like to do at his house. He had never had a close female friend. Would she like to play Twisted Wizards? Watch TV? Play ball? Play? What do girls like to do?

As the two friends approached the Heffley residence Greg noticed his older brother's van. The two of them had established a pretty...secure brotherly relationship now. Even dough Rodrick sometimes went through days where his goal was to make Greg miserable, there were days where he was pretty cool. He would even let him in his room.

Rodrick came running outside and as he approached the van he almost feel. He quickly stud up proudly and looked around to make sure none saw that potential embarrassing scene.

"Hey Rodrick." Greg rose his hand at his older brother.

"How was school morons?" Rodrick mumble as he open the door of his van and reach for his drum stick.

"He is not in a friendly mood today." Greg whispered to his friend and then looked at Rodrick. "It was good." He replied. Quickly grabbing Rowley by his shirt and pushing him into the house attempting to avoid any other contact with his brother.

"So...you wanna eat here?" Greg asked as he dropped his school bag next to his desk and sat down.

"I don't know...Last time Rodrick ended up kicking me under the table. It hurt." Rowley sighed.

"GREEEEGG!"

Rowley and Greg froze.

"GET YOUR BUTT AND YOUR CHUNKY CHEESE FRIEND HERE...NOW!"

Greg knew the only way to shut his brother up was if they were to go to him. Annoying Rodrick even more would only lead to more trouble for them.

"What do you want Rodrick?" Greg walked into his brother's room as Rowley hid behind him next to the stairs.

"WHERE IS MY SPEAR DRUM STICK!" Rodrick grabbed Greg's arm. "You have been in my room again haven't you? You..are so...soo...DEAD!"

"I swear...I..haven't been here ever since last time you called me here so you could drop all your dirty under wear on me as I walked up the stairs." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Hehehe, that was a good one. Now...where...did I left it." Rodrick laughed and walked to his bed.

"But...Its in your back pocket." Rowley pointed out, Rodrick reached out to his back pocket and toke the drum stick out then looked at the two kids who were giggling at his stupidity.

"GET OUT BEFORE I USE THIS DRUMSTICK AS A WODEN SPON TO COOK YOUR BRAINS." Rodrick yelled.


End file.
